火環群島
thumb|180px|火環群島任務攻略 Description The large volcano at the center of this ring is where the gods reportedly dropped the legendery s before leaving for good. Of the volcanic island that surround this one, many are still active. Ships that pass by the Ring report hearing the tell-tale hiss of scalding hot lava hitting the ocean, instantly vaporizing the saltwater into steam. NPCs * * ( ) * *Henchmen in are Level 20 ** (Brawler) ** (Protector) ** (Enchanter) ** (Healer) ** ( ) ** (Warrior) ** (Cultist) ** (Ranger) Mission Objectives Get into , the entrance to the volcano where the is located. Unlocking the Door of Komalie will supposedly yield the best tool for defeating the . Walkthrough will throw himself at a large group of Mursaat spellcasters as you enter this mission (point A). Do not try to save him: he is supposed to die drawing away the Mursaat; trying to save him may wipe out your party. Let him go, and veer right. Once you've gone as far right as possible, you should see two groups of three Mursaat spellcasters. A group of s and a group of s will slowly circle around the lava pit to attack you from behind; you can either wait to take them out, or go after the Mursaat spellcasters first. Either way, when you are done, follow the purple path on the map until you come to point B. This may be your first time facing a powered by an , and they are bad news for your party. While the seal remains, the tower is activated by your proximity, and will initiate that quickly drains away your energy. Additionally, the seal will cast spells. So, not only will you not have the energy to hit the seal with spells and skills, but you will not have the energy to heal your teammates as they get clobbered with and . When attacking a seal, you should first try to lure away its defenders to a distance where your healers and spellcasters can operate outside the tower's light radius. The seal itself is much easier to destroy once its defenders are dead. Tip: It may be a good idea for your s to bring a few -based attacks, and not just -based ones. Tip: s do work on the seals. The round seal will collapse when it is successfully knocked down. Keep going on the purple path. You will engage various groups of s and pass another seal. At point C, will appear and note (quite shrewdly) that the main entrance is too tough to tackle head-on. He advises you to take the back route into the Mursaat fortress to try and get into Abaddon's mouth. It is arguably as difficult, if not more so, to take the back route, but either an assault on the front gate or fighting your way to the back will satisfy your mission objectives. If you're taking the back route, just follow the purple path. Note: It is worth noting that the back route in general is far more difficult than the front route. It includes fighting the deadly and very resilient s, as well as a ridiculous -like game, where the party has to narrowly traverse flaming pits of fire, only to face s! You will engage various groups of wildlife on the Islands (this part of the mission may not be plotted accurately on the map.) Eventually, you will approach the Mursaat encampment from the west. Take out the groups of Jade Armors, Jade Bows and Mursaat carefully. You will be able to get to a bridge, but its end will be locked. The lever to open it is in the adjacent room (point D), guarded by a Mursaat boss. Luckily, you should be able to sneak into the room without triggering the host of nearby enemies guarding the front gate. Pull the lever, and cross the bridge, which has a lone boss halfway across. You will finally face a group of Mursaat spellcasters and then a Mursaat boss alone in the central chamber. Defeat him to win the mission. Bonus To get the bonus, you must go to point 1 after destroying the first Ether Seal. There you will find some Ettins (with a boss) and a . Speak to the Seer and she will mention an (the squid-like monster that you killed to your armor in the mission) and ask you to bring her (or him or it) the essence of that monster. The Eidolon is located at point 3. You will have to destroy two Ether Seals in the courtyard, which will cause the Eidolon to spawn and engage you. Note: Parties that have completed this bonus have entered the fortress by breaking through the main gate before taking down the two seals in the courtyard. When you do that, the Eidolon appears. If you come from the back road (purple path), and breaking the two seals does not work for you, try engaging the main gate. Tip: Assaulting the main gate is easy with careful luring and timing of patrols. One trick is to have a party member with a shoot at a seal: this will cause the patrol guarding it to rush out and meet you. This helps you avoid any surprises from patrols. Also, it is possible to destroy only one of the seals so that the gate does not open, then place an elementist to "nuke" the enemies before entering. After killing the beast, take its back to the Seer. It is risky to simply send a runner as a Tower appears when one returns. You will get the bonus, as well as a chance to infuse any part of your armor that is not already infused. Elite Skill Capture Known elite skills in this area: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission.